Rupture - Burden Series
by SilentAngel47
Summary: When the world is shattered, it's time to pick up the pieces. But it will be hard, you might cut yourself, you might not find the right pieces or your unsure if the glue will hold it together. Can Jamie and Natalie collect the pieces of their burden or will their lives be ruptured forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps :)**

**So I have finally decided to continue on with this story in tribute to all my fans. This chapter was really hard to start off, I wasn't sure how to write it but now here it is. Please review and tell me what you think for my first chapter!**

**Once again, Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except OC characters**

******I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

_Chap 1 _

News Presenter: 'We now move onto an astonishing story for tonight's program. Over the past few weeks, a mass scale investigation into the Jamie Reagan and Natalie Heston kidnapping has finally reached a close. In the early rise of dawn, just after one, the NYPD have arrested three suspects. Abbey Salvon, Dean Huntford and Morty Dun are revealed to be the kidnappers behind this dispute in which shocked the entire New York City.

Jamie and Natalie are reported to be alive and have been taken to hospital with severe injuries, but from Police Commissioner Frank Reagan's words, this is far from over'

Reporter: 'What will become of this situation now that the suspects have been arrested and the victims removed from the scene?'

Frank: 'We will take the criminals into the line of justice as a trial will be held against the accused crimes of kidnapping, fraud, and attempted murder. We are not sure if any other charges will be placed but be rest assured, the threat within this city has been taken off our streets'

Reporter: 'How are you feeling in regards that you know your son is alive?'

Frank: 'I can say this is any parent's nightmare and it's a relief to have the outcome as a positive one'

Reporter: 'Will Erin Reagan become involved with this?'

Frank: 'Indeed this may become looking like a sham with my family being involved with this, but this doesn't divide the fact that these people came to do harm here in New York City. I won't allow such behaviour to be tolerated nor letting this to go walk free.'

Reporter: 'Do you believe this fight is far from over? From the reports made through the case, the suspects are known to be manipulative and cunning in towards their committed crime'

Frank: 'All cases through the justice system are tough. Until they are proven guilty, no other action can be made. So no, this fight is far from over. It's true it has been known the suspects are cunning but we have enough evidence to ensure they will be put behind bars. I would like no further questions'

News Presenter: 'In farther news, the rest of the accused, Stacey Harper, Darcy Summers and Andrew Hawk are going to be trialled along with the three suspects as a whole trial. The trial due date is set within a few months, the preliminary hearing only being a matter of a few days. We will keep you posted in relation to this case and see the outcome towards the criminals behind this tragic situation.'

xxxx

News Presenter: 'In short news, there is word on the Jamie Reagan and Natalie Heston case as the preliminary hearing was held today. It is announced that all six suspects have given their plea as not guilty, followed by being denied of bail and the trial is issued in the up coming months. Whether Jamie or Natalie will give their testimony is unknown due to the state of their injuries, but the NYPD are still pretty confident that justice can be brought to the criminals and they will serve their time.'

xxxx

_Three Months Later_

Frank POV

'Can you pass the coleslaw please, Nicki?' Zoe politely asked as the dining table was filled with the whole family.

'So what did the doc say Jamie?' Erin cuts into her chicken and dips it in gravy.

Jamie sips his water, 'I have to go at least a few more sessions and hopefully by the last, I can go back on the job'

'Already?' Danny raised an eyebrow.

'Why? Do you have a problem with that?' Jamie glances back at him.

'Just when I have everyone wrapped around my finger' Danny smirks, taking a bite of his beef.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Linda crossed her eyes over to him, Erin making the same look.

'What? I've become the most popular Reagan since Jamie was in hospital. They all come running, talking to me everyday you know' Danny smiles in pride.

'So your afraid Jamie is going to ruin that because they are his co-workers?' Nicki tries to contain her giggle.

'Hey, it's good to be popular' defended Danny.

'I was popular back in the days, but that wasn't by choice. Ain't it Francis?' Dad nodded towards me.

'Being commissioner certainly brings people to your feet but that's only because you have great responsibility' I agreed with dad, switching my glance to Danny.

'I do have responsibility' Danny makes himself clear.

'Yeah, especially when you can't put your socks in the basin let alone the laundry' Linda mocked, causing some of us to smirk.

'But its good to be popular, it means everyone cares about you and your important' Sean spoke up, picking up some bread.

'I rest my case' my son goes back to eating.

Jamie shakes his head at his cocky brother, 'Well I'm sorry to ruin your parade then'

'But hey, it's good to have you back on the team. What becomes more than popularity is family and I would give my life to see you do what you love' Danny let's up his other side of his personality.

'Aww' the girls chimed, making us men laugh.

Linda kissed Danny's cheek, 'And that's the man I married'

'I want a boyfriend like that' smiled Zoe as she hazily stares into space.

'Yeah, maybe another ten years' Natalie snapped Zoe out of her trance.

'What? I can't have a boyfriend ever?' Zoe gives Natalie a shocked look.

'I didn't say you can't have a boyfriend-'

'Yaay!' Zoe threw her arms in the air.

'I said you have to be older than you are now' Natalie finished her sentence but Zoe didn't seem to hear her.

As the table continue on their reunion, I couldn't help but smile. I haven't smiled like that for a long time, not since I heard the dreaded news. It was a bullet to the chest and soon other shots came rolling in. To be honest, I didn't think this would happen. The pride and strength of our family pulled through the unexpected, spitting in the face of death. I watched as the family laughed, mocked and feel the world beneath them, making me remember the other side to this. When everything fell apart. But Joe was there, through my dreams. He held his remaining don't worry look, he looked as if he was an angel. I vowed to remember that moment, when he told me everything was going to be alright. It was strange, my son reassuring his father. The words were made of promise and I believed him even though it could have been a mere illusion. But something told me it was real, he was real, this life now is real. I couldn't have been more grateful than ever. Although things can never stay the same, I blessed we still be together like we have always have been, no more could be said.

Jamie POV

Sitting on a bench out back underneath the verandah, I peered into the starry night of our first day out of hospital. A lot has changed since then. I used to be crippled, tormented and suffering. Those emotions were still high, but now I can control them. Through family support, I was able to be motivated to get back on my feet and return to the world I once lived in. Three months it took me, yet a whole world away now. The cool breeze sieved through the branches, carrying weaken leaves to their grave below. I could have been like that, I could have fallen to my grave. But the one thing stopped me was Joe. A brother who didn't have a second chance and that was the difference between us. I guess I could base my life on that, a simple alibi to keep me alive. I'll use this second chance and make the world a better place like Joe would have made. Leaning back, the sounds of chatter behind me fade into the background. My gaze fell down to my bandaged arm. They told me I'll have a scar left behind. Sure the wound will heal, but the mark remains. My mind flashes to Morty, swinging the hammer back and forth. The pain burning, the panic, the helplessness. Twitching my fingers, I remind myself I'm getting better. It was just the past, this was a test.

Just like Sydney.

She visited me in hospital and she took me by surprised. It turns out she was on break and arrived here in New York. When she heard about my kidnapping, she thought she should at least pay a visit. It was nice to see Sydney once again but it also brought up torn wounds. No stitch can hide the cut. We talked as if we were old friends and I was happy her lawyer career was a kick off. Soon as the conversation was drawing to a close, she asked me the question.

'_Would you still kept the same decision?'_

My decision for my career over Sydney was the hardest. But to put it in perspective, it was either Joe or Sydney. Emotionally I couldn't choose, but physically I went with my job. I wanted to find his long awaiting answers and bring them to the surface. I was split and I didn't know what to do. Maybe my decision to go from Harvard to NYPD was the answer from the beginning. Sydney just didn't understand how much this meant to me. So out of all the words I could say to patch the past, I agreed to my choice long ago. After, Sydney left without saying much more and I could see in her eyes the heart crushing pain. There was nothing I could do to change what I did. And I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Letting a slow breath out into the cold air, the back door quietly opened. Peeping around the door was a little blonde-haired girl with a warm smile.

'Jamie, there you are. I need you for the bet I have made' Zoe runs over.

'What bet?' I stared at her confused.

'Jack and Sean are playing twenty one with me and if I win, I can eat their stash of chocolate and make them dress up the way I want to' Zoe clasps her hands behind her back, smiling more than necessary.

'And what if you lose?' I slowly start to think the catch of this.

'You might have to shave your head and dress up like a clown' Zoe giggled, making me feel very uncomfortable or probably mortified at the idea.

'And they agreed to that?'

'Yep' she nodded.

Oh god, why did I end up in this mess? 'Zoe, why did you bet me?'

'Because your my favourite and I know you won't let me down' she leapt on the bench and hugged me.

'Do I really have to?' I tried my way out for this.

'Code honour Reagan, you can't walk away from this. Like you said, when a challenge is proposed it's worth taking a shot' she somehow recited my saying.

'Damn you Zoe' I glare at her, satisfying her little smile.

'Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you' she promised.

For some reason, I knew she wasn't talking about the bet anymore. This kid is smart and it was nice to have her show support. Even if she tries to make my life miserable.

Sealing my feelings away, I pat her head, 'you better get the win'

Natalie POV

Leaning onto the kitchen bench to carefully not to put any weight on my recovering knee, I waited nervously for what Erin wanted to talk to me about.

'I know this has been a difficult situation for us all, but I have to ask this. You can back out whatsoever, I understand. I need to know if your willing to testify against Abbey and the rest' Erin softly asked, placing her elbows on the bench.

I felt my chest tighten. Testify against Abbey. My mind slips back to those excruciating tortures and the spilling blood. It was a huge amount of pressure that suddenly crushed down on me. Can I actually do this? I thought about it cautiously, can I truly say to everyone what happened behind those closed doors? My skin rose in goosebumps and my throat dried up. I don't know. I mean, I remember what me and Jamie shared when we finally saw each other. After the long weeks of healing and constant visits, we hadn't any contact until that point.

_'Hey Natalie'_

_I lifted my gaze from a novel I was reading which Zoe gave me. I didn't expect to see Jamie at the door. It was hard to look at him after what we have been through. He reminded me of all the pain we went through, the suffering. _

_'Ja-mie' I stammered._

_I could see Jamie was having the same struggle as I was. His eyes darted away and his expression changed._

_'How...how are you doing?' he entered._

_'Ok' I could no longer look at him, 'you?'_

_'Fine' his voice broke._

_The room went quiet, our thoughts disturbed by our returning memories. The voices filled my head, the roar of the chainsaw. We were so close, so damn close._

_'I've been thinking' Jamie started off, making me look back at him, 'I rather if we...kept this between us'_

_Tears swelled from his eyes and I couldn't help mine. What they did to us was too much let alone to talk about it. _

_'I think so too' I mumble, feeling another wave of hurt._

_'Ok' he nodded, his face slowly scrunching up._

_'Ok' my voice was pitched._

_Then Jamie came over and we hugged each other tightly. We let our tears fall, our fates suffering at the same time. How could we survive this? How could we?_

Looking to Erin, I wasn't sure what to say to her.

'How about I give you time to think about this?' she placed her hand on mine.

'Yeah, I think I need some time' I pull a small smile.

? POV

I switched through channels with my remote, staring at the screen with imagines hidden behind them. Rugged up in my robe and my slippers on, I yawned tiredly as the clock creeped to ten. My shift as the register at the local supermarket was boring, not many customers came in. Four hours of doing nothing. Boy, can life be so boring.

I change the channel to the news to see if anything interesting would appease my appetite. As the news reporter went on and on about misery in the neighbourhood, she finally came to the story I wanted to see all day. There on the screen were the photos of the victims from that mass kidnapping case here in New York. Not taking interest in the woman, I turn my gaze to the male. Man, he was something. Those blue eyes were soulful and kind hearted. His features were probably aligned by god himself and he looked young, somewhere in the twenties.

'...the victims Natalie Heston and Jamie Reagan...'

Jamie Reagan? Jamie...Reagan. I curled up on the couch and thought to myself how nice would it be to have Reagan as my last name. I've heard about the family a few times, they sound like a great bunch. Here in my lonely house, I have no one to talk to except my darling Missy the cat next door.

'...as part of the NYPD in precinct 12...'

Woh, Jamie is a cop too? Hang on, that's right. The whole family is involved in the line of the blues. My heart soared through the roof. Maybe this is what I need in my life to move on. Yes! I clutched my cross pendant, hanging from a chain around my neck and prayed to my lord. Thank you and god bless you for giving me a life changing opportunity. The news report finished and I jumped off the couch to my laptop in the kitchen. Googling his name, I found news articles about the kidnapping. Clicking and copying the images, I decided to print some out. Snatching up the freshly warm paper, I stared down at the picture.

I wonder if he is single?

I frown, damn what if he is married or something? Well, the news did say he is from the 12th precinct police department.

'_Hmmmmmm...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps**

**Chapter two has arrived. Thanks for the reviews and fav/follows. Glad you guys still enjoy this story. I like to mention I decided to work on a fun side story called Childhood Memories, so check it out.**

**As for your question Ealasaid Una, it's all in good time ;)**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except OC**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 2_

Erin POV

As thunder booms outside the blinds, I rest my clasped hands on my desk. Across was Danny, his hands on his lap and his face had determination. It was around lunch but it was no break for us. We had work to do, a lot of it.

'So this is all the evidence?' I dip my hands into the cardboard box Danny brought in earlier.

'Every drop of evidence that would provide use sis, I'm sure you can make a strong prosecution' he lifted his arm to rest his hand on the side of his cheek.

Skimming through detailed reports and noting there are tape recorders from the interrogations, I felt sure. 'This should do for now, I need to start from the charges before I find the proof that associates with it'

Danny nodded, leaning forward. 'Have you asked Jamie and Natalie if they are going to testify?'

A deep boom in the sky rattles the windows, showing it's potential power. I knew the question was going to come up. Although we are in the early stages of putting this case together, I need to know if Jamie and Natalie will be there from the start. So far, I believe only time can tell.

'I've asked Natalie but she seemed disturbed. You know Danny, we can't force them into this'

'I know, I know' Danny shifted his weight, 'I just have a feeling the trial will be a harder than expected'

I stop, 'you think they might try to slip through even though we have enough evidence to back up the entire wall of dad's office?'

'Look, I know this sounds nuts and all, but I had this feeling before and now I feel I should trust this one. These guys were clever and they might actually figure a way to get away from their sentences' Danny was serious.

I considered this. From what I heard, Danny was running around like a headless chook to find a single piece of evidence which may be useful but mostly lead him to dead ends. I've never seen a case that has baffled my brother, maybe he was onto something.

I heave a sigh, 'I'll take every precaution, either way they will get what they deserve'

'They better' Danny stood up and made his way to the door, 'Call me if you need anything else'

'Surely do' I began to pull out files and gave Danny a smile.

Sometimes I felt as if I'm the cat in the hat. The trial is in a week's time and not only do I have to convict six suspects to their crimes, I fear I might have to go up the most toughest lawyers available. I don't want to let anyone down but criminals will stop at nothing to get away. Especially those who despise us.

The door closes and I turned to the window. Rain began to fall, lightning flashing over buildings. Six people and there is one of me. A game of Russian roulette.

Jamie POV

'Okay, can you squeeze you hand as tight as you can'

Following my physical examiner's instructions, I prove to him of my slow but steady recovery.

'Look likes you have gained a lot more movement over the previous week. This is good work. May I ask, do you feel any tense or any pain sensations whatsoever?' he scribbled notes, fixating his gaze on me.

'None at all' I reply, watching him make farther notes.

While I wait for my results from all the visits I made to clear my physical therapy, I think to the day I walk back into office. I felt eager, for so long I wanted to do what I do for a living. I have questioned myself over and over if I was ready for this. So far, I believe I am. I'm not going to let this tragic event affect my life, especially in what I love to do. That's not how we Reagan's handle this, we learn how to apply the justice system, meaning we learn how to fight to get what is necessary. I'm willing to put up that fight, for now.

'Well, I have to say Jamie. From all the progress we have made, I can significantly say your good to go. You nerves seemed to be recovering smoothly and I believe we don't need any other sessions' the doctor leaned back.

'When do you reckon I can work again?' I quizzed.

'I can say you can be back on the job by tomorrow if all means, there shouldn't be any excuse to hold you back now' he nodded his head in approval.

Those were the words I wanted to hear. Finally, I can put this behind and move on. Taking regard for what medical advice he gave me, I left the office within a few minutes later. Looking down at my freely non-bandaged arm, I feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders. Things are going my way, particularly when Zoe won the bet last night. Heading back to my car, I had to rush through the rain and cross the road before putting my keys in the ignition to drove on home. Selecting through my contacts, I put my phone on loudspeaker as it ringed.

'Sargent Renzulli speaking' Renzulli answered.

'Hey, Renzulli it's me Jamie' I reply.

'Jamie? Hey, how are you doing kid? I hear from Danny you might be back on the job soon' his voice turned cheery in an instant.

'Yeah, actually it's way more sooner than that. I've been cleared to start work by tomorrow at the latest'

Thunder roared, my phone almost falling from the dashboard.

'Your kidding? Your sure your not pulling my ear for the sake of coming back are ya Havard?' Renzulli sounded surprised.

I chuckle a little, 'No, I have the medical report to prove it to put it in my defense'

Renzulli sighed, 'Damn these lawyers these days' he joked.

'So when can I start my shift?' I move back to the focus of this conversation.

'Well you can start about two in the arvo, but are you sure you want to do this kid?' Renzulli expressed concern.

'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but the soul lives on' I answer, knowing Renzulli can't back down.

'Your one tough Reagan I'll give you that, but don't think that puts you in the good books. You gotta work hard ya hear?'

'No worries Sarg, I won't let you down' I automatically answer.

'That's what I wanted to hear, alright I'll see you tomorrow kid. Get lots of rest, it's a seven hour shift ok?'

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Sarg, you have a good day' I flipped on my windscreen wipers as rain poured down.

'You too' he replies and hangs up.

Turning the corner to halt behind traffic, I rest back into the seat. The line of cars seemed to go on forever. The storm above was getting more violent too. Normally this would dampen my mood, but not today. The wind picks up, blowing anything loose towards the cars and pedestrians scurry under whatever they could find to shelter themselves. Grabbing my phone, I send a text to dad about my news and included when I was working. Of course he is going to get worried, no doubt, but I feel capable. Whenever I felt sure, then dad is on my side. As the traffic slowly moves on, the wind blasts again. This time it was a lot stronger than it was previously. My car tilted, resisting against the gush. But in the corner of my eye, a power pole nearby begins to lean and my deepest fear began to unravel. I watched it for awhile as it swayed in the wind. At first it was harmless, the swaying only lingered for brief moments. But it was gradually getting more loose. The wind hits the pole again, the wood splitting with cracking sounds and it topples over, the power lines straining to hold it up. People scream and quickly move out of the way. Acting quick, I try to cross over to the passenger seat, avoiding the idea of getting out of the driver's side in case the pole falls.

The wires snap.

The whizz of metal raises the hair on my arm and I brace for impact. The pole slams down onto the car ahead of me, pieces of metal fly through my windscreen. Sparks fly into the air, the rain showered through the broken glass. As quickly as it started, it was over. I opened my eyes, only to fall upon a power transformer in the backseat. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. Bits of glass fell off me as I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing that this was really happening. I can't believe it, if the wind would have blown again, that pole definitely would of hit my car. Easing back into the drivers seat, I brushed myself off. People were shouting and flocking around to try and help those stranded in their car. Staring at the pole, I just came to realise how close my life can change in a second. I guess I have to take that as a warning.

Danny POV

Returning back to my desk, I notice a new file has been dumped on my desk. Just what I need, a new case. I looked up to see Jackie talking on the phone to someone, her facial expression showed worry. Taking my seat, I pry into the file. What I didn't expect to see was upfront photos of a ten year old boy shot dead in the middle of a park not far from here. He was found under some bushes, a hole dug out to hide him. By the looks of it, they were rushing, the kid never got his proper burial.

Jackie ends her conversation and tosses her phone onto her desk.

'You right Jackie?' I asked my partner.

'Yeah, I'm right. Just organising a birthday party for my cousin's daughter' she slumped tiredly.

'That menace Ruby? I thought her birthday was next month?'

Over my time working with Jackie, I've always seemed to get to know about Ruby every now and again. From what Jackie describes, she's a dessert gone wrong.

'Her birthday is next month but they are planning her party earlier, they're flying out to Spain' Jackie explained.

'Doesn't that kid get spoiled enough?' I rhetorically said.

Leaning up, Jackie pointed to the file in my hands. 'What's the new case?'

'A ten year old boy shot dead and partially buried out by the local park. From the autopsy, he was killed during the hours of ten to twelve last night' I briefed her, feeling sorry for the young child.

'Any leads?'

'That's what our job is for, come on, we gotta talk to the mother' I chucked on my coat and grabbed my keys.

'This is what I hate the most' Jackie followed along side of me.

'Tell me about it' I heaved.

xxxx

Holding my umbrella in one hand, I used the other to knock on the door. Jackie, as always by my side, took in a breath to face the worse possible scenario. The door opens to a man who hushed us in, taking our umbrellas and leading us down the hallway. Entering the warmly lit but cozy living room, a woman cries helplessly.

'Honey, these people are the NYPD detectives' the man sat down beside her, her gaze lifted.

'Ma'm I'm detective Reagan and my partner Curatola, we are sorry about your lost' I introduced ourselves, using my best sympathy voice.

'Please, tell me you know who did this to my son?' She begged, her eyes red.

'That's why we are here, we need to ask you some questions to figure out the culprit' I continued.

The mother sniffed and wiped her tears with a tissue, her husband rubbing her back. We take a seat and got straight down to business.

'Can you tell me if your son had any bullies or people he didn't get along with?'

The woman shook her head, 'he was a good boy, he did his best at school. He was always surrounded by friends, no one hated him'

'Ok, I see. Is there any hobbies your son was involved in?' I tried to narrow down something.

'My son did football' the father pointed up to the display case in the corner to reveal trophies and other rewards.

'Looks like he was a great player' I commented, the parents agreeing.

'Does your son have anyone close to him in who we could talk to?' Jackie questioned.

'Yeah, our older son. He is in his room at the moment' the father answered, the mother sobbing once more.

'Can we talk to him?' I inquired.

'Sure' the father rose and went to show the way.

'Jackie, you stay here and see if you can find any other answers' I ordered and she nodded without a doubt.

Making my way up the stairs, the father lightly tapped on the door before opening it. The room was typical boys' room. The walls blue, the poster filled with the latest toys and movies, boxes piled to the brim with stuff. In the corner was the elder brother, he looked about twelve. And yet, he was probably the one suffering the most.

'I'll leave you to it' the father left his unresponsive son.

He closed the door and I walked over to the huddled boy. His face was emotionless, his eyes disguising the pain. I crouched down to his level and offered him a small smile.

'What's your name kid?'

He didn't move a muscle, his eyes clearly focused on something else. I followed his gaze to see a picture on the bedside table. Two boys, bright faces with paint on them. They held each other tight. But what pulled a string in my heart was how they were holding each other. The older brother had a protective embrace on the younger. Like I did with Joe and Jamie. Damn.

'You loved your brother didn't you?'

The kid turned to face me, his eyes pleading to me.

'I couldn't protect him' he whispered.

I slip down beside him, our backs against the wall.

'It wasn't your fault, I know you tried' I told him.

He shook his head, 'he needed me and I couldn't make it'

Thinking back to those few months ago, when my brother needed me. I understood where this kid was coming from. A nightmare that no one wants to live. A whole new wall of pain hits me. And yet I was lucky.

Zoe POV

The bell rings, the kids rushing to pack up. Finally it was the end of the day. Shoving my pencils into my pencil case, I threw my belongings into my bag and collected my umbrella. Waiting in the halls, I think ahead to when I get home. Today, Henry promised me we make chocolate brownies with hazelnuts. I was keeping it a secret from Natalie. She has her physical therapy appointment today and I thought it would be a cheerful surprise when she got back. I couldn't wait to see her happy again. Natalie has done so much for me. She protected me, she made a sacrifice in her life to look after me. I'd never thought I would have a sibling who cared. Actually, I didn't know about any siblings until Natalie and Julie bumped into us at the local shopping centre. When she realised mum was treating me the same as she did to her, she knew she had to save me life. I was only three at the time, but for some reason, I felt safer with her. Mum's boyfriend had a bit of temper, my father left as soon as I was born.

Watching as the other kids run by, Jack and Sean appeared out of their class.

'Ready to go Zoe?' Jack asked, still shy with his pink nails and a tiny bow in his hair.

'Yep' I beamed, 'oh by the way, Miss Anderson gave me these leftover cookies'

'Wicked' Sean grabs them, wearing his pink backpack I chose for him and bow tie.

Waiting outside for Linda's car to arrive, we munched down on the cookies to kill time.

'If it weren't for this weather, Jason said I could come over his place' Sean said.

'What? He finally asked you for a rematch?' Jack looked surprise.

'More like he wanted me to teach him the tricks of the trade' Sean answered.

'Ah, so my little grasshopper has learnt well' I smirked for my skills in training Sean in game playing.

'So well he is asking you to teach him. You must put him to shame' Jack laughed.

Sean laughed too, 'you should of seen his face when he asked me. He couldn't even make a proper sentence'

'Dang' I giggled, seeing Linda's car pull up.

'Alright let's go'

We gathered our things and opened our umbrellas. Within a short distance, the rained poured down even harder. Picking up the pace, I turned around and shouted to Jack for a race.

'I call front seat!'

My smile fades away as I see Jack talking to someone, Sean already reaching the car. I recognised the kid to be one of Jason's older friend Troy and by the looks of the conversation, it didn't look quite friendly. Making up my mind to intervene the chat, Troy then shoved Jack. He lost his footing and fell into a large puddle. Quickly rushing over as Troy dashes off, I help the soaking Jack up.

'Are you ok?' I held the umbrella above him as he grabs his wet bag.

'Yeah'

'What was that all about?' I picked up his umbrella.

'He heard us laughing about Jason and got angry. He threaten that if we talk about Jason like that again, he will come back' Jack felt bad, his tiny bow now in the puddle.

'Come on, let's get out of the rain' I look over in the distance to see Troy glaring at us.

Reaching the car, Linda looked alarmed by Jack's wet appearance.

'What happened Jack?' She turned in her seat to face him.

Before I could say, Jack interfered, 'I slipped in a puddle'

Linda pulled a comfort face, 'oh don't worry, I'll get you dried up after we drop off Zoe'

As Linda pulled out of the parking bay, the three of us kids remained silent. Poor Jack, I know he doesn't like to make enemies or upset anyone. But from the way we were talking about Jason, it was a little mean but nothing to really get angry over. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, chapter three is up**

**Thank you to all the supportive reviews, much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except OC characters**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 3 _

Zoe POV

Sitting on a stool near the kitchen bench, Henry and I drink our peppermint milkshakes while waiting for the baked goods to be ready. What I couldn't get off my mind was how Jack went from happy to devastated. From a chat to a fall. I didn't know how to deal with this situation. Clearly I can tell he doesn't want any adult involved with this, it was a one off. If I could punch people without being told off or grounded, I gladly punch Troy. The Reagan's are my family now, no one will touch them ever again.

'So how long exactly is this bet going to last for? I like to have my grandchildren dressed properly, not in costumes' Henry broke through my thoughts.

'A few more days, but don't worry, they are going to look like gangsters tomorrow' I smirked.

'Your a strange child' he commented, chuckling to himself.

'How so?' I didn't see anything strange about me.

'Well for one, you blow bubbles in your milkshake before you drink it' he pointed his straw towards my bubbly drink.

'Its a habit, I thought it was cool' I defended.

'You know what was cool in my day?' Henry coincided.

'What?' Lifting a hand to my chin.

'Soda fountain' he answered.

'Soda fountain?'

'Back in the days, the soda shops was known as a drugstore of soda fountain. These shops had wide range of drinks, anything you can imagine. But the one thing we always headed there for was the good old jukebox. Jukebox Saturday nights, a day when teenagers hanged out late, singing along to swinging tunes and getting away from parents who nag you. Funny enough, jukebox Saturday night became a song late on'

'Do you know the song?' I was intrigued.

'Oh, it went something like...moppin' up soda pop rickies, to our hearts' delight, dancing to a swingeroo quickie, jukebox Saturday night' he clicked his fingers to the beat.

'Cool' I simpered, bobbing to the beat just as the oven binged.

'Looks like the brownies are ready' he stood up to retrieve them out of the oven.

Grabbing the oven mitts, I helped pull the tray out, being cautious not to burn myself. Henry places a rack down and I carefully place the chocolate smelling brownie on top. Switching off the oven, we wait a few moments for it to cool down. During the short period of time, I devised a way to get advice from Henry about Jack's situation.

'Um, Henry, can I ask for advice?'

'Ask away' he tipped his head.

'Well' I took a breath, 'my friend Madeline was picked on today for something that shouldn't have happen'

He veered forward, 'what happened to your friend?'

'She was shoved into a puddle for talking about a guy who was embarrassed to ask her for help' I fiddle with my fingers.

'And how was she talking about this kid?'

'Nothing rude in a manner, just a little laugh'

'And what advice do you seek?' He asks attentively.

'I'm not sure what to do, I don't know if this is going to continue on as it is, but I want to do something that eases off this hiccup' I admit.

Rubbing his chin, he answered wisely, 'I say leave it as it is, just avoid the person to show you mean no trouble. And if you do end up running into the person, apologise for the incident and try to mend a patch. As long as your harmless, they should be too. Otherwise, they are the ones causing more trouble than necessary'

Nodding, I understood what to do to support Jack. Hopefully it goes our way. I've never been in a fight. After a few more minutes flew by, Henry divided the cooled brownie into even pieces, savouring two slices for a taste test.

'These are good' my taste bugs melted from the flavour.

'They sure are, it was Beth's recipe' he agreed.

Just then, the front door opened wide, the sounds of wind and rain roaring in.

'Nat!' I bounced off the stool, dropping my half eaten brownie onto the bench.

Standing near the doorway was my short haired sister I've always loved.

'Hey Zoe' she embraced my hug.

'So, how did it go?' I quizzed excitedly.

'Yeah, alright. Need more exercises though but it's all good' she teased my hair.

'Hey' I run my hands over my hair to try and get it neat.

Natalie winked at me while she placed her umbrella in the basket beside the door.

Taking her hand, I urged her to the kitchen. 'I have a surprise for you'

'Oh I wonder what it could be?' she went along.

Entering the kitchen, I collect the plate me and Henry had prepared earlier with a slice of brownie.

'Ta-da' I beam, showing her.

'Since when do you cook?' she graciously took the place.

'Since now, right Henry?' I turned to him for confirmation.

'She was an excellent helper' he jabbed his thumb to the stacks of dirty dishes.

'I see' Natalie giggled and I pulled a grumpy face.

But really on the inside, I happy to see her smile once more.

Danny POV

Leaving the victim's house with barely any answers, Jackie and I made our way to the car. Pulling out the keys from my pocket, I pause. The poor kid inside the two story house is going to live a life without his brother. His father can't even get him to talk and apparently he won't leave the room. It's destroyed him. I think to how I would react if I were to lose Jamie. Would I still be a functioning being? or end up like that kid? Become nothing...

'You ok?' Jackie pierced my thoughts.

'Yeah' I sigh, sticking the keys into the ignition.

'So what's our next move?'

'The football team, hopefully one of the team members knows what's going on' I pull out onto the road.

'That family is going to go through hell' she watched other cars drive by, the rain picking up.

'Life is never easy' I numbly said, taking a corner.

'You know their father is unemployed? He lost his job only a week ago and the wife works on a low income. Their son's birthday was coming up soon too. A trip to the fairground and now, it seems like it was all a waste'

I shook my head, poverty in life is rising as well as death. 'We better give them the justice they need then'

A text interrupts Jackie from our conversation, so I kept my eyes on the road. I was lucky to have a job and pull an income that's worth sustaining a normal life. But for other people, times are getting tough. Jobs are being cut, rates and taxes rising and not to mention the shop prices for food. At least we were helping an unfortunate family. As half of my mind concentrates on driving, the other half slips into an memory.

We were on another case, a shooting involving a pregnant getting killed and a man wounded. Investigating the alley it took place, there weren't many clues to discover because of the snow. But instead we found something even more startling. Wrapped up in a thin blanket and huddled together was a young girl and a woman. The woman protectively pulled the child closer to her, a blade flashed in the other hand to warn us off.

'Hey, hey, I'm a cop, I mean no harm' I held up my hands.

She didn't respond, only keeping a watchful eye on me while Jackie caught up to me. Deciding that maybe these guys knew something about the shooting, I gave it a shot.

'I'm detective Reagan and my partner Curatola' I opened my coat to show my official badge, 'we're on case about shooting which took place here, do you know anything about it?'

Neither of them answered. Instead the young girl wiggled and turned to look at me

'Jamie Reagan'

'Pardon?' I questioned, wanting to know if I heard her right.

'You have the same last name as my cop friend Jamie Reagan' she said.

At that point, I was surprised. I didn't know how my brother knew them but I knew I had to do something rather than leaving them in the cold. We took them to the station to warm up in return that we get some information for our case. During the time, dad came to visit an old friend detective when he saw them silently together. He said Natalie looked like someone he knew, the words of her father's name escaping dad's lips, Jordan Heston. As soon as the name was said, an connection was made. We soon learned about a cop in dad's past who died long ago, a good friend to him and to the family. When he realised their current situation, he decided to do something of the Reagan heart. He took them in regardless.

But as much as I want to, we can't help everyone with financial problems, the world is forever unfair. Arriving at a wet football oval, Jackie and I searched around for the sport coach who leaded the New York Vipers club. He was out on the grassy field, instructing a team of kids around the age of the dead boy. Waiting for the right moment, we moved in to get a quick chat.

'Can I help you there?' his voice booming.

'Yeah, you can' I started, meeting up with him 'you know Morgan Friod?'

Taking his cap off to wipe his forehead, he nodded 'I heard about what happened to him, the poor kid'

'We like to have a chat about him and if we could, to some of the team members' Jackie informed him .

'No worries, anything for that spark. Practice finishes in another thirty minutes if you don't mind' he checked his watch.

Suddenly, the kids started shouting, catching our attention. Turning to see what's going on, a football flew towards me. In the nick of time, my hands captured the ball.

'Kick it out!' one yelled, others spreading out.

'Its your kick detective' the coach approved.

Glancing at Jackie, she gave me the thumbs up. Shrugging, I got into position and looked around for an empty spot. Locking on, I drop the ball and lifted my foot. The ball rose through the air, the kids scattering to pin point it's landing.

'Nice kick' the coach commented.

'Thanks' I smiled, knowing Joe should have the credit.

It was him who taught me how to kick a football.

'We'll wait on the side lines' Jackie indicated and the coach continued on with his training.

Waiting for the time to go by, I settled to watch the game the kids were playing. It reminded all the times I went to watch Joe. He was an average player but he did it for fun and being a good sport. He was always like that. It's what makes me miss him the most. Damn, I'm starting to hate this case even more. Half way through their game, Jackie gets a call.

'I have to take this one, Ruby's mum' she went off to discuss the party details.

Leaning back, I wonder back into my memories of Joe. The good ones of course.

Jamie POV

Paying the taxi driver, I strode towards my house. The rain cleared up for now but through news reports, a thunder storm is coming tonight. Opening my door, I pull off my soaking jacket and headed off for a shower. Turning on the warm water, my eyes glimpsed my appearance in the mirror. Tiredness shadowed my face. It was a hectic day. That's for sure. Noting I didn't get any cuts from the shattering glass, I took my clothes off and went under the water. The sound of the wire whizzing still lingered in my ears. The images of panic and shocked people were filling my mind. It was a close call. Thankfully no one was hurt. The pole slammed onto the back half of the car, no one being in the back. Running my hand through my hair, I wonder how am I going to get to work tomorrow. My car had to be towed away for the windscreen to be fixed but it won't be ready until tomorrow afternoon when I'm already at work. I suppose I could get a lift from someone. Besides, my family will find out one way or the other.

The water drains away my thoughts and for once I can relax for a bit. I'm probably getting too far ahead of myself. Hopefully this week can ease down with no other incidents to come. While I was in the taxi, I got a text from Natalie. She told me about the night before, when Erin approached her. To testify. Closing my eyes, I didn't even know if I can handle that. Natalie said she bought time but to be honest, she doesn't want to testify at all. I can understand that, I mean, is it easy to say out loud that two men bashed the living crap out of you, laughed in your face and your cries go unheard? I told Natalie to do what she wants, I'm not going to force someone to stay silent. But she still feels this is wrong and I feel like I'm doing wrong to. We should be testifying, to put those bastards in jail.

Turning off the water, the bathroom is full of steam. Grabbing a towel, I wipe the fogged mirror with my hand and looked at my reflection once more.

Can I really face them?

Abandoning the thought, I went into my bedroom to get some clothes on. After, I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Opening the fridge, I stare at the items before me. I had a few containers of leftovers from last night's family dinner but I didn't want to eat any right. Looking at the vegetables in the bottom draw, I thought maybe I could make something. Na, can't be bothered. Closing the fridge, I collapsed onto my couch and snatched up the remote. Flicking through channels, nothing interesting was on. Normally I'm always working. And when I do have time off, it's with the family or sleeping for the next shift. But these few months were hard to keep mind from walking into a blank void.

Then, my phone played a familiar tune. Checking the caller ID, I frown.

'Hey Erin'

'Hey Jamie, are you doing anything important right now?' She sounded busy.

'Not at the moment' I turned the TV off and threw the remote into the cushions.

'Well, I have a question to ask and I believe you already what it is. So I'm going to skip to the details. The case has some strong evidence to certainly put them behind bars, but to really secure this prosecution, I do need at least one of you to testify. I'm giving Natalie time but Jamie do you think your up for it?'

Considering my options, at that moment, I didn't know what to do. Thinking of what I could say, Erin cut me off.

'Jamie' her voice was more down to earth, 'I know this is tough and I know you have been through a lot. I don't want to put any pressure on you, you can say no. I will understand, whatsoever. But just know, I'm by your side and always will be'

'Thanks sis' I answered, clenching my fist.

'I'll give time too, if you want. But I need an answer soon so I know what I have to work with'

'Yeah, don't worry I'll let you know soon'

'Ok then, I gotta go. I have a client to speak with, just don't stress yourself out'

'I won't, see you'

'Bye'

Dropping my phone onto the coffee table, I slump my head into my hands.

What do I do?

Joe what do I do?

Dad what do...I...do?

Tears fall onto the floor, what am I doing? I want to but I don't. I should but I don't have to. As alone as I am in my house, I'm alone within my heart.

? POV

Crossing my legs, I sat on a bench across the police department for two hours early this morning. It was a day off from work and so far, I haven't seen Jamie enter. I'm guessing he hasn't returned to work. A shame, the poor cute thing must be suffering still. I know what it's like to suffer Jamie, I know. Instead, I compromised to go to the shops to buy a new outfit. If I were to run into him, I have to look my best right? In the clothing store not far down the street, I search with quick skims, eyeing dress, skirts and shirts. But then I realised one thing, what type of girl does he like?

Crap.

This is why it sucks when you don't know anything about a guy who you only know the name to. But I concluded that he must like a girl who is honest. Otherwise it's useless to even meet with someone who is fake.

Grabbing something simple but nice, I chose to wear a loose shirt and skinny jeans. Guys like to see some figure of a woman but it can't be too revealing. Returning to the bench in the late afternoon, I decided to change tactic. I have to find a way that gives me an indication if he is here or not. Pulling out my phone, I googled Jamie once more. I have a few articles under my favourites and signed onto websites to get the latest news about him. It was the only way I could keep an eye on him until I get to know him better. A spot of rain landed on my screen and I quickly unraveled my umbrella. Scanning over news headlines of Jamie's case, I stumbled upon the first news article about his disappearance.

Clicking the link, I soon find out that Jamie had a partner at the time. Officer Anthony Renzulli. He is also at precinct 12. Catching a picture of him, I realised I had seen him around, especially where I live. Perfect! He is my indication. If I see him, then Jamie has to be there too.

Feeling satisfied with my investigation, I might as well head home for the day. No point in wasting time now. Walking down the streets of New York, I stick close to the buildings, avoiding everyone else who is walking by. They can't be trusted, no matter how innocent they may seem. Do not trust them. Reaching the corner with a cafe shop behind, an officer stopped beside me as people waited for the light to turn green to cross the road. He was on the phone and in uniform but I couldn't believe my luck.

'Well you can start about two in the arvo, but are you sure you want to do this kid?'

Officer Renzulli was talking to someone, my senses begging it to be Jamie. If it is Jamie then two in the arvo, I'll be sure to turn up, to finally see him in real life. A pleasure it would be. The light turned green, commencing people to cross the road. Fortunately for me, I heard what I needed to specify before he drifted off in an other direction to patrol the streets.

'Your one tough Reagan I'll give you that...'

Yes, it is my sweet Jamie. So he is working tomorrow...Clenching the shopping bag in my hand, I just know he will love my new outfit. But now, how do I get him to notice me and strike up a conversation? I can deal with the possible girlfriend matter later, I'm going to make friendship terms as my first move. That's how to start off a good relationship, a tip I read from teenage magazine. Dorky I know, but it's the key to my happiness. Adding a skip to my step, I conjure up a flawless plan. Can this day get any better?

Reaching home, I called for beauty sleep. Placing my new outfit in my closet, I drop onto my bed and curled up around my pillow. I pretended as if I was hugging Jamie. Soon we will be together, I just know it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps**

**Happy American Independence Day to all Americans :D I only know this because today is also my special day, yay!**

**Thanks to all the reviews so far, it's great support.**

**Disclaimer to Blue Bloods except my OC peeps.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 4_

Frank POV

'You know the press is still going full out on the story, they want your opinion towards this case and whether if any testimony is going to take place' Garrett laid out the situation.

Across, I tapped a pen on my notebook, 'I'm not letting the press delve farther into this case. I'm saying no to anymore press conferences and definitely no to any interviews which exposes my son through his trauma. They have been through enough as it is'

'Of course, but all I am saying is, people are getting impatient. Rumours are flooding the media, from the commissioner favouring his family with dirty injustice conspiracies to poor police duty because someone got kidnapped outside a police department. From the way this looks, we are building a negative reputation to the public. We have to do something' he debated, his brows furrowed to make a point.

'I know how it looks Garrett and I will deal with this matter' I sternly said.

'So in the meantime-'

'In the meantime, the press is the lest on my list' I cut him off.

Adjusting his suit, he directed me, 'then what do you plan to do?'

'What I plan to do is show how we can correct an error to improve the protection of our city'

'By what? Increasing the number of NYPD officers on patrol?' Garrett stirred.

'By starting with security cameras out the front of each department and ensuring all monitors are fully functional' I answered firmly while leaning forward.

'But that's only a stepping stone' he retorted, taking off his glasses.

'Are you doubting me?' I personally asked him.

Knowing I struck a cord, he backed off. 'No boss, I'm not. I'm only doing my job'

'Then you know what to do deputy' I nodded, ending our conversation.

Garrett leaves the room and I pull off my own glasses. From one problem to another. The world never does stop spinning. Thinking over the situation, the only way I could deal with this is forcing a new program to tighten the skills we already have. A program which builds teamwork so it would provide use for the public and NYPD safety. So hopefully none of our co-workers get harmed again. God, this is going to bring in another mountain of work. I've already have to deal with the New York City Council who are planning for a policy of removing guns and replacing with only tasers. It's far too dangerous of a move to put on the NYPD, we will be disadvantaged against armed crimes for crying out loud.

I ponder back to when I received Jamie's text the other day. He starts work today. Inside, I'm half proud but also half scared to death. I know Jamie is letting it on, ever since the panic attack in hospital, it has opened my eyes to see the blind spots. But the kid is his own, I can't control him over such decisions made by him. I can guide and advise, but I can't hold his hand anymore. It's a whole new parenting world, where your children are unreachable but still close range. It may seem early, just when he got the clear but if he trusts himself to do his duty, then I'll try too. If anything Mary has taught me as a young lad, it's to learn to trust one another through one's blood. No matter how different or how distance, as close family of mother, father, sons and daughters, trust is important.

Sometimes, Jamie used to remind me of my younger self. I wanted to be tough but back then, I was like him. I couldn't hold a straight face for long. Heston used to tease me for that. I was a rookie at the time, my first shooting which resulted the criminal dead. Heston was by my side but I cried about the incident. I feared I did something wrong. All my life I was raised by god's blessing and learned to love everyone, so when it came to that day, it really tore through. Heston may have teased me for it, but he was light about it. Death was serious and not much of a joking matter.

'_Son, there was an accident today...Officer Jordan Heston, he is no longer with us'_

It was probably the first time I've ever held a straight face.

Zoe POV

Today, Natalie gets to walk me to school. I was overwhelmed to hear her come with me. It's been so long. I have to show her the new friends I've made, even if she told me a thousand times not too. Passing Miss Ainsworth who was fetching the mail and waving to Mr and Mrs Rein, we walk through the park on the shortest route to school. Ten minutes later, we arrived outside the gates and bid our farewell. Catching up to Jack and Sean, I couldn't help but laugh at their new appearance. Pimped with bling and dark shades on, they might be the coolest kids in the street.

'Hey homies' I raised my fist in the air.

'We are so getting you back for this' Sean crossed his arms.

'Come on, it wasn't as bad as yesterday' I giggled.

'Not if you count wearing two glasses on top of one another' Jack pointed to his two sets of glasses.

'Your loss'

Reaching class, many and I mean many students were stunned by the Reagan's appearance. It made me so glad that I won the bet. After spending an hour of math equations and an hour on english writing, the bell rang for recess. Joining Jack and Sean at the canteen, we bought our food and found a place out in the sun. Today was the opposite of last night's weather. The storm was vicious, a few trees have fallen over but nothing major was caused. I get terrified of storms, a certain secret only I and Natalie kept. Its the lightning flashing across the sky is what I hate the most, I always think it's going to strike me when I'm outside. Something I hope never happens.

'Hey Jack, you never did tell me what was going on yesterday?' Sean spoke up.

'I've told you already, it's nothing to worry about' Jack replied, his gaze fixed on something else.

I couldn't help but feel bad. Was it because he felt ashamed for what happened?

'Why don't you want to tell me?' Sean pushed on, catching my worried eyes.

Jack shook his head.

'Jack, we are siblings, it's okay to tell me. Adults are completely different, I'm not going to make your life worse by doing the right thing' Sean attempted in a more supportive approach.

Jack turned to me, silently asking me if he should tell Sean. Nodding, Jack faced his little brother.

'Troy confronted me about us laughing at Jason'

'Oh' Sean face fell as he understood now, 'Jack, we did nothing wrong. It was an innocent incident which went the wrong way. It's not your fault. Your still the good person we know'

'Sean's right, Troy is one tempered kid. Not everyone is going to like you, we are all different alike. But as long as you are happy with yourself, then your not at fault' I picked up the chip packet to offer him some.

His smile slowly appeared back, gladly accepting some chips. 'I suppose your right'

'How about we hang later at your place?' I asked the boys.

'Ok, you do owe us a rematch' Sean included.

'What rematch? I won fair and square' I poked out my tongue.

xxxx

The final bell rang for the day, as the usual routine picked up, I waited in the hall for the two brothers. When they finally left class, we made our way down the hall.

'I thought long and hard about my bet' I told them.

'So what is it this time? Does it involve dad?' Sean cheekily smiled.

'Maybe' I teased.

Then out of nowhere, Jack stumbles but managed to hold ground. This only meant one thing. Circling around, we came face to face with a kid we hoped to forever avoid.

'Well, well, think your cool now?' Troy smirked, the halls bare.

'Leave us alone' I gave him the stink eye.

'Or what?' He amused.

'Look, we are sorry for what happened yesterday, we didn't mean to laugh about Jason that way' Jack quickly apologised.

'Ain't it a bit late for that punk' Troy drew in closer.

Sean backed away, his fear taking over him. Me? I stood exactly where I was.

'We can make it up' Jack tried to ease the tension.

'How so? By promising to not to do it again?' He laughed, 'I'm not afraid of you Reagan because your father is a detective, I'll take on anyone'

With that, he snatched Jack's glasses and threw them to the ground. Lifting his foot, he stomped down, crushing them with cracking sounds.

'You bastard!' I shouted, loosing my bag from my back.

Just when Troy turned to me, I swung my bag flat out into his face. The weight of my books knocked him over. Stumbling, I rushed up and tripped him, his butt planting onto the floor.

'Nobody touches the Reagans, you got it!' I screamed, giving him one hard kick to his side.

From my shouting, the teachers all gathered out to see what's going on. With one quick look, I was immediately pulled away before I could kick his face in. Great, I'm so in trouble.

Natalie POV

Pulling alongside the road, I wait patiently in the car. A few feet away, the front door opened to reveal Jamie. About half an hour ago, he called to see if I could drop him off for work. I didn't know why but I assumed there was some explanation. His car wasn't in driveway...

'Hey, thanks for taking me' he greeted, closing the door and putting on his seatbelt.

'No worries' I put the car into gear. 'Problem with your car?'

He sighed, 'yeah, the windscreen was smashed'

'What?'

'I sort of had an accident yesterday' he admitted.

'What do you mean sort of?' I looked at him.

'When I was getting back from my appointment, I was held in traffic. By that point, the wind kicked in and a power pole buckled over. Fortunately no one was hurt, but one of the power transformers went through my windscreen' he explained.

'Jesus' I pictured the incident in my head, 'are you alright?'

'Yeah, not a single scratch' his tone sounded convincing.

'Does anyone else know?'

'No'

I grew worried. 'You didn't even tell Frank?'

'I'm fine, nothing really happened' he closed off.

'You could of been injured, or even killed Jamie'

'Dad has already had enough on his plate dealing with our recovery and the case' he said, resting an elbow on the door frame.

'I know, but that doesn't excuse the fact something could of happened. If I were to tell you one thing, when you have a child to look after, they become your everything. You love them more than your friends, your siblings, even more than your parents, they are your precious world. Zoe may not be my biological child, but I would sacrifice my life for her any day to ensure she is safe and sound. Out of everyone who should know you are okay, it should be your father' I shared one of my life lessons.

Judging by Jamie's silence, I knew hit a nail. Hearing something like this may be hard to understand unless your in the parents department, but hopefully, he takes my words seriously. I don't want him to screw up, I want him to become better, to recover.

'Thanks' he muttered.

'We're in this together, no matter what' I mentioned, turning a corner. 'But I should say, isn't it too early to start work again?'

'Shouldn't you be at home resting and avoiding tasks such as driving?' He shot back.

'Shhhhhh' I hushed, making him crack a smile.

'How is your appointments going by the way?' he questioned.

'Other than the word exercise, pretty good I suppose'

'So you going to start work again?'

I nod, 'I'd have to, can't live on your father's money forever. But I'm really grateful for all the support you guys gave us, without it I don't know what would of happened'

'Think nothing of it' he acknowledged, making the mood light again.

Soon we reached precinct 12, the district where it all began. Parking alongside the kerb, I snuck a glance to the very spot I was taken from. It was almost four months ago and yet I still felt the familiar daunting feeling when I first saw the devious smile. This place will never be the same, no matter how much changes.

Like the whack at the back of my head, the sound of the door opening snapped me back to reality.

'One fifty five on the dot, great timing' Jamie checked his watch.

'Well, I do provide the best services' I rested my arms on the wheel, taking the liberty to make a joke. 'Soooo, that brings the fare to...fifty dollars, plus the possible additional fee for my medical bill in case I have done any strains to my knee during this trip'

'Fifty dollars?' Jamie placed his arm on the roof of the car, peering through the window.

'Nothing is for free you know'

'We'll see when I arrest you for racketeering on the bases that your business is illegal and non-existent'

'You wouldn't do that to me would you officer?' I carried on.

'If you drop your charge, then I let you off with a warning. But next time, the law will come into force' Jamie acted professionally.

'Your mean' I chuckled, defeated at my own game.

'Now you have a good day ma'm' he kept up the act, giving off a salute.

Heaving a weighted sigh, I smiled politely and saluted back. 'See ya Jamie'

Jamie POV

Entering the department gave me a good sense of pride. I was finally back to what I do best for a living. Well, besides the whole 'rookie' title. Erasing the incident from yesterday to the back of my mind, I used the light mood I gained from Natalie to continue on with the day. But, I've also learned a valuable lesson. I never realised how much parents are willing to do anything for their children. It was startling to find they become top priority above every other relation.

Looking back now, dad has made countless sacrifices for us, even mum too. They had to put their social life on hold and work hard to earn an income. So the pay can be used for our education, the food, medical bills, our needs and sometimes unnecessary wants. Natalie really opened my eyes, it made me appreciate dad even more. He is there for me, always.

Approaching my locker, a few co-workers congratulate me on my return. They even said the place was lacking without the Reagan touch. Getting dressed into my uniform, I begin to mentally prepare myself for the day. Seven hours. A big shift for the first day back. Meeting up with Renzulli in his office, I was debriefed about our patrol in precinct 23. A few crimes have roused in the area and caused the people on the street to fear for themselves. So it was ordered for more patrol officers to monitor the behaviour and report in what's really going down. Collecting our gear, we head for the patrol car and began our shift.

Out in the streets, the concrete walkways held a limited amount of pedestrians, giving off the sense something is going on beyond the naked eye. Most of the crimes out here were theft, so it explains the unpopulated area. Walking alongside my mentor once again, we made our rounds. The trees were naked against the urban setting and the sun hid behind the looming shadows across the sky. Scanning the streets for suspicious actions, I noticed people were fast paced. This seemed serious and I guess I have to be alert.

'The reports stated crimes in the past three weeks have jumped by twenty percent. Being on the street is not safe here no more' Renzulli picked up on the urgency.

'You think it might be a gang?' I put it out there.

'Na, too random. If you ask me, there ain't enough order here to put them straight to even work as a group' he lead the way through a narrow gap between a parked car and a walking person.

Taking his word, I spot a few kids playing kick the can across the street. They don't seem to mind the strange atmosphere being built here. It's what kids do, they make the best of things.

Seizing the opportunity, I decided to see how Renzulli is doing since my time off. 'Hey, how's the mrs?'

'Didn't I tell you to focus on your job Reagan?' he turned to me.

'Not if I could multi-task' I grinned.

Giving me the come-on look, he answered anyway. 'she's doing pretty alright, thanks for asking'

'That's good to hear' I commented.

'We're expecting though, already two months old'

'What?' That caught me off guard, but then I quickly realised what I said. 'I-I mean, congratulations Sarg'

Renzulli laughed, 'I appreciate it kid'

I was really happy for Renzulli. He was lucky to be moving on with life after what happened, now becoming a father. I do want that someday, to have a family of my own. But time doesn't need to be rushed, so I'll take my time until the moment comes. No pressure at all.

Suddenly, a woman beckons us for help. With one quick glance at each other, we rushed over.

'Whats the problem ma'm?' I inquired.

'A man, he stole my purse!' She points towards the corner, 'he was armed with a blade so I fled but oh god'

'Its going to be okay ma'm, can you give me a description?' Renzulli took control of the situation, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'He was tall, with a dark hoody and grey pants. It happened so fast' she held her head in her hands.

'Officer Renzulli to operator, we have a robbery occurring in the streets of precinct twenty three. Alert all patrols within the area to look out for a tall hooded figure with grey pants. Item is a stolen purse, over' Renzulli radioed in.

'Copy officer Renzulli, I'll relay the message, over'

'So what's going to happen now?' the woman wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm down.

'We -'

Before Renzulli could respond, a man lunge out of the shadows, armed with a nine inch blade. Scaring the woman, she latched herself around me. Placing one hand to hold her, we drew our weapons and the criminal quickly came to terms he stood no chance.

'Hold it right there!' I ordered.

Within split seconds, the hooded figure took the risk to flee, the purse in his grasp.

'Reagan pursue him, I'll take care of everything here' Renzulli instantly commanded.

Knowing I had a better chance of catching the culprit, I toss my cap to Renzulli and took decisive action. In the pits of my stomach, I had the feeling of déjà vu but this time, I plan to make no mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peepsters :)**

**I thank you all kindly for the reviews and support, I tried my best for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the story to come ahead.**

**Disclaimer as always**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 5_

Danny POV

'Hey Erin' I called her to see how the case is pulling.

'Danny, I didn't expect you to call so soon' she punched a line, knowing I would check in. 'the evidence so far is going smoothly but I'm guessing this isn't why your calling'

Glancing across to my partner's empty desk, I confirmed. 'Any word?'

'Not so far, both requested time to think about their testimony' Erin explained.

'Seriously?' I questioned, not expecting that to be my answer.

'We can't push them into this Danny, we don't even know what they dealt with' Erin sided.

'I know but come on, these guys ain't just amateurs. I thought Jamie might say something but...never mind, just let me know if you have any problems' I frown.

'Danny' Erin warned.

'I'm not going to do anything Erin, trust me. If Jamie and Natalie believe they can't do it, then fine by me'

'I know it's not fine by you. Every time there is a case like this, you can be a push to a shove'

'I don't want this to go wrong, they deserve to be locked up. Just make sure they know the disadvantage if they don't appeal' I grabbed a file from my pile of work.

'I'm sure I don't need to spell that out' she pointed.

'You know what I mean' I sighed.

'Would you drop it? I understand this makes a difference but I didn't study law for five years to not know there are other ways to guarantee justice' Erin's tone hinted anger.

'I won't drop this until I can be rest assured that there is no slip up. I'm not taking chances here Erin, I've wasted enough time trying to bring them back from those creeps. They almost died for Christ sake' I grew angry.

'May I need to remind you that I am the prosecutor here and I don't have to follow your word de-tec-tive, so don't you dare tell me to terrorise them to open old wounds for the sake of your little gut instinct' she made my point look stupid.

'Whatever' I cursed and hanged up.

Dumping the phone, I decided to try and focus on my new case. But that only brings me back to the situation now. This case reminds me of Joe and he lost his battle. I don't want Jamie to lose his battle and live in fear because of it. Erin believes she is doing right like always, but I have my point. I'm not going to back down, no way in hell! I won't let anyone touch my brother, ever!

Flipping through pages, I see this case isn't going anywhere good. The football team had no clue what's up and I have to go back from where I started to try and put up a new scent. The older brother has to know something. He wouldn't feel so guilty if he didn't know what was going on. But what could it be? The parents don't know so I'm guessing it's something bad. I hoped this doesn't involve anymore deaths because the way this looks, there may actually a crime going on. And it's not because the kid was a lucky victim, it may be because he was involved with it. Out of the most saddest things in this world, kids in crime has to be one of them.

Flicking my gaze to the empty chair across, I wondered about Jackie. Lately she has been busy with her family. She even called in sick today, but I know that wasn't the real reason. Maybe I should help her out with the organising? I'm always there for my partner, like she always has my back. But right now, I can't sit here and do nothing. I have a job to do, a mystery to solve. Tumbling the keys in my hand, I go solo back to the kid's house. I have to get him to work with me. It's the only way.

xxxx

'Hey there kid' I gently said, finding a spot on the edge of his bed.

A moment ago, I told his parents about my progress. It was disheartening to them, to hear I had no leads. So when I asked, they understood my point into talking with their son once more.

So far, the older brother has moved since the day I left. He talked very little and only accepted food when he was really hungry. For now, he is buried in his bed with the covers over his head. From my perspective, I need to approach this carefully.

'You know, I have a young brother'

The kid didn't bother reply.

Grimly dropping my eyes to my clasped hands, I dig down into my hidden feelings. 'I used to worry about him all the time. I worried about what he does and what kind of life he will live. He started out in law but then dumped it for a different career. The career which has flowed and been passed down in my family. He became a cop'

...

'Almost two years back, I had another young brother. He was caught in undercover business and was shot dead. I worried the same would occur for my baby sibling. Eventually, it was he who hunted down the culprits who did this to our brother'

The blankets shift.

'A band of dirty cops, making money from cheap operations against our code. But all in all...my little brother did justice for our fallen brother...It's something I couldn't forget. Although we lose someone, you can still protect them. You pick up what they left behind and find them. Taking you back to the root and exposing the truth behind' I changed my gaze to look at the boy, 'I believe that would of been your brother's last wish. For you to find his killers and protect him from them. From you'

The boy finally leans up, his face drained of every emotion. But, something new developed. A spark was born in his eyes.

'Can you actually do that?' his tone neutral but seeking hope.

I unclipped my badge and held his hand in my own. 'Its what we do, to protect people from harm. Give justice to those who deserve it and build a world which has no fear. A world we can call fail-safe'

Curling his little fingers around my badge, I had a sense I broke through. I want to help this kid. To help him see the light and make the most of his life.

'My brother did something stupid...' he tried to explain but wasn't sure what to say, so he started again, 'like your brother...he...he had no choice though'

'What did your brother do?' I dipped my head to see his expression, letting him know he can tell me.

His fingers run over the badge, the light shining the edges. 'There's this gang...Sonus Silentii'

'Sonus Silentii?'

He briefly nodded, 'a group of kids, they do operations involving thief and other crimes. They also have a hideout and a religion. Something about a free world...'

'Do you know these kids?' I try to pin down.

'My brother didn't talk much about it, but he brought home some cool stuff. He said it was a reward for the crimes he did'

'Can you show me?' I tinkered about this criminal kid group.

Jumping off, the kid slid his hands underneath his bed. Latching onto something, he pulled out a wooden box with a padlock. Placing my badge on the bed covers, he went over to the photo frame I've previously seen before. Unhooking the holders, he pulled the frame apart, revealing a key beneath the back. Gently laying down the remains on the bedside table, he unlocked the box to show me the contents within. He lifted the box onto his bed and I reached in. The first thing I pull out was an action figure. The latest model of batman, I've seen it all over tv commercials at home. Tilting my head to see the other items, I come to disappointment. All these goods were any child's dream, but the idea of obtaining through what I stand against is something no kid should resort too.

'I've tried talking him out of it' the brother lowered onto his bed, 'but once you were in, it's hard getting out'

I replaced the batman figurine back into the box, 'you tried to do the right thing'

The kid picked up my badge and handed it back to me while his face turns to regret. 'It's what got him killed'

Natalie POV

'_Who do you think you are? What kind of mother are you?!'_

I clenched my jaw. I had to hold back my anger and shame. I had to listen to the mother shouting at my face. All for what Zoe did to some kid. I was called to the principal's office, a crying kid, a furious mother and a disappointed principal. I've never thought I would ever attend one of these sessions. Especially involving Zoe as the attacker.

Entering the Reagan house in which we call home, I directed Zoe to the couch. Henry spotted our unpleasant faces and read the message well. Giving us some space, he moved off into the kitchen. I wasn't sure how to handle this, but I knew I had to set things straight. To ensure it doesn't happen again. One of the worst things about parenting.

We sat opposite of each other, her eyes more interested in sticking to the floor.

'You want to say something as to what happened?' I calmly offered.

Zoe tapped her feet, making a rhythm.

'Zoe' my tone went dull.

She sighed, 'its wasn't my fault'

'Then you care to explain' I demanded rather than ask.

Pulling a repulsed look, she still didn't dare to look at me. 'A stupid kid has been messing with Jack. He picked on him for some little joke we had about Jason, but we let it go. Thinking we wouldn't have anymore trouble, that thick brained monkey thought it would be nice to smash Jack's glasses. So I hit him'

'You kicked him repeatedly' I recited the principal's description.

'I'd only kicked him once and hit him with my bag' she corrected.

'What difference does it make when you violently attack someone?' I narrowed.

'He deserved it!' Her tone changed, her eyes piercing mine.

'Its bad behaviour Zoe, you know better than to do something like that' I raised my voice.

'He's the one who took it this far, why am I getting the blame for this?' she fought back.

'_Your kid is uncontrollable! Look, look at what she did to my child! Do you want to pay if he has a broken rib? huh?'_

'You have as much right to be blamed for this, you can't just go smashing people around and expect to get away with it. This is not how this world works Zoe!'

'Then how come he is getting away for this? I was using self defense! He wanted to hurt us, he threatened us! You told me if someone wanted to hurt me, I use self defense, I should fight back to protect myself! Isn't that what you told me?!' Zoe pushed off the couch.

I rose too, 'But that doesn't always apply to every situation, there are alternatives! You could of talked to your teacher, you could of apologised first-'

'We tried that! No teacher would do anything, I did what I had to do to protect Jack from harm! This family has been attacked and suffering long enough! I'm not going to sit back and watch anymore! I'm sick of it! No one will ever hurt you or Jamie or anyone again! I won't let it happen!' she screamed, sobbing at the end.

I was taken back, speechless. I didn't think as to how far this would of affected Zoe. Clearly, it tore her to pieces. Eyeing her sad face, a crushing defeat slammed down hard. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I noticed this? I'm her guardian, her mother. Right now I should be holding her, telling her I understand the pain. Losing someone is one of life's most hardest things to push through. But, would that make me a horrible parent? If I sympathize for her, she might think it's ok to do it again. I can't - I can't do that. Zoe needs discipline, no matter what.

'Go to your room' I dimly said, wanting to eat back those bitter words.

Zoe's face crushed. She probably thought I was on her side, that I agreed for why she did it. Instead she bolted off upstairs, the door slamming. Resting a hand on my forehead, I think about how I'm going to punish her. I've never quite done something like that to Zoe, it was my first time in doing so. But what kind of punishment would suit the job?

'She needs time alone'

Swirling my head, I see Henry by the kitchen doorway.

He was right. For now, we need time to cool off. I'll think of something later.

'Coffee?' Henry offered.

Taking one quick look upstairs, I convince myself to let it go. I did what was right.

'Yeah' I answered and then realised I was chewing on my nails.

Jamie POV

Swiftly keeping up a fast pace, I managed to corner the criminal. The fence behind him was fairly high and there was only a few feet between us. Still gripping the blade and the purse, he looked weakly at me. I had a feeling he was contemplating on what should he do, knowing the consequence lying ahead.

'Drop your weapon and raise your hands where I can see them' I redraw my gun.

Making a shoulder glance, he did as he told. As the blade and the purse touch the ground, I prepare for the arrest. But, I didn't expect for him to jump up onto the fence in attempt for an escape.

'Stop!' I ordered, aiming my gun directing at him.

The criminal ignored my command and continued scaling the fence. Seeing no point in shooting him, I withdraw the gun in its holster and run up to get him off the fence. Hooking my hands and feet through the wire, I made my ascend to catch him. Fortunately, he struggled to make more progress, so I easily caught up. Securing a hand on his leg, I gave him a warning.

'Give it up, there's no way you can escape. I suggest you climb down right now'

The criminal tugged at my grip, indicating his answer. He didn't want to give up, no matter how slim his chances were.

'I've warned you' I clamped tight.

The tugging soon stopped. He no longer made any attempt to try and get over the fence. Instead, he let go. His body fell and the sudden dead weight dragged me off. Landing down on the hard concrete surface, my hand still gripped his leg. Though the crap thing was, I landed on my side and ended up with my elbow digging into my side. It sure hurt, it hurt like hell. But I can't let this criminal go. Aquiring my cuffs from my belt, I get up to make the arrest. Soon, backup arrives and they were surprised I've managed to catch crim on my first day back. The fellow officers took the thief away, taking the weapon to press charges for threatening public pupils. I bend down to grab the woman's purse, Renzulli and her arriving on scene. My muscle tense, pain crawling at my side. It's just a little bump, it should go away by tomorrow. Making my way over to Renzulli, I disguised the pain I was going through.

'I knew you could do it' Renzulli smiled proudly.

'Of course' I smiled back before turning to the woman, 'I believe this is yours?'

'Thank you so much. Your a true hero. I don't know how to thank you' she graciously accepted her purse back.

'There is no need' I nodded, Renzulli giving back my cap.

She shook her head, 'no, I have to give you guys a reward. What are your names?'

'Its okay ma'm, we were just doing our job. Seeing citizens happy and safe is rewarding enough' Renzulli gladly declined.

'I can't accept that, not after all the trouble you went through. So please, tell me your names. Heroes like you deserve some kind of tribute'

Boy was this woman was stubborn for sure. So not bothering to try and hold off, we introduced ourselves.

'I'm officer Anthony Renzulli and my co-worker officer Jamie Reagan'

'An-thony Ren-zul-li and Ja-mie Rea-gan' she mumbled while scribbling our names down. 'Great, I'm Delilah by the way'

'Well it's nice to meet you ma'm' I greeted.

'Do you mind following us to the station to file a statement? We need to make charges for what happened today' Renzulli gestured to a patrol car.

'Sure' she stuffed her pen and paper back into her handbag.

Leading the way, I was grateful to help someone out today. It was satisfying. Waiting all this time to get back on the job, it was worth it and I wouldn't give it up. But the pain I encountered earlier wouldn't leave my mind. Hopefully it would go by tomorrow at least.

Frank POV

The day was at a close. Leaving the department in the hour of eight, I drove my way home. Today was stressful enough. Garrett kept pressing me about the media and the city council still didn't see my point. Not only, but I haven't started much on the program I was designing. Though on a positive note, I've received news from Baker of Jamie's first arrest. The kid was doing fine, I had nothing to worry about. Taking a corner, I switch my mind to Danny and Erin. I have a vibe they are at each other's throat again. No doubt about it, especially when Danny would rather take risks than follow the guidelines. But I've decided not to step in, as most of their conflicts are resolved between them. So that leaves Natalie. Natalie may not be my daughter or even related to our family, it doesn't part I somehow feel responsible for her. She's making a full recovery, which is a good sign. In fact, Natalie hasn't dropped a hint that she has been suffering at all. It made me wonder if she was bottling it up, but so far, it doesn't seem to take an effect. Looking after Natalie gave me a sense of pride. It's what I owe to Heston. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Reaching my street, I felt comfort. Everything here, I knew off by heart. We have lived in that house for a long time. So many memories, so many stories. I did consider to maybe move away when Mary died, but the place was too precious to leave. It had her presence. It was that I couldn't let go.

Driving up the driveway, I turn off the engine, looking forward to a drink to put my troubles away. Opening my door and locking the car, I walk up to the front door. It was then that I paid attention. The door was covered in pink paint. Graffiti? Looking sideways, one of the windows were smashed. The garden bed below was pulled apart and the plants were shredded. Circling around to face the street, the area was bare and dark. Not wasting anymore time, I drop my briefcase and opened the front door.

'Pop' I called.

The place had bits of glass everywhere, rocks littered the floor. Ornaments had tipped over and some were shattered. The house looked ransacked, but torn paper displayed messages all over the floor.

Jesus.

Through the kitchen doorway, I could see the back door slightly opened. Drawing out the gun I keep beneath my jacket for safe keeping, I take slow steps.

'Pop' I called again, feeling anxious about my father.

Spotting Zoe's school bag, it clicked in my mind. Now it wasn't just my father I grew worried about, it was Natalie and Zoe too. I prayed within my heart for no harm to be done. They can damage our things, but you can't replace living beings. Hang on a second.

'Взаперти' I signalled.

(Under lock and key)

Not only did we have a code in case of danger, so did Heston. I've told him about our idea of codes to protect the family and he thought it was clever. So he made his own and for extra insurance, we taught each other the codes in case one of us end up in those situations. Watching around for sudden movement, my eyes lock onto a little figure upstairs. She had her back against the wall and was peeking down to see only me.

'Frank!' Zoe called, dropping the bat she held and ran downstairs. 'I knew you know the safety word!'

'Of course Zoe' we held each other tight, 'I'm glad your ok'

'Francis' dad soon came down too.

'Pop' I deposited my gun back in place, 'are you ok?'

'I'm fine son' we embraced.

'Where's Natalie?' I asked.

'She went to the shops to get some food for dinner' Zoe answered, on the verge of tears.

'What the hell happened here pop?' I look over the damage once more.

'A bunch of punks started chanting and throwing rocks. We luckily got upstairs before they broke through the back door'

'What were they saying?'

'Your family is a scam, your family is a scam, Reagan's don't follow justice, they're liars' Zoe numbly said over and over.

'Great' I sigh, dad picking up that is this far worse than it seems.

'There is no point in chasing them' my father picked up a cracked photo which had fallen over from the attack.

'It doesn't mean something can't be done about it'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps,**

**Finally the chapter is done, thanks again for the ongoing reviews and follows. Glad to write something for you guys :) Keep up the great support!**

**A little warning, some course language.**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except OCs**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Chap 6_

Frank POV

'Commissioner, can you tell us exactly what happened last night?' A reporter kept pace with me.

'Do you have any idea as to who did this?' Another appeared.

Moments ago, I've only left my car in the parking lot, wanting to head to my office to deal with the ever rising issue of this outrage. I planned on a peaceful walk in and no interruptions whatsoever. Instead, I was bombarded by reporters from news stations all around.

'Commissioner -'

'Police Commissioner -'

'Commissioner Reagan -'

All their voices were desperate, like seagulls over a oil-fried chip. I didn't want to deal with this, I'm sick to death of pestered. We can handle this, I can handle this, without people prying in. So ignoring them, I walk into the department and entered the elevator to reach my floor. Upon walking out, Baker appeared alongside.

'Morning sir' she routinely greeted.

'Morning Baker' I greeted back.

'The mayor is on the phone' she informed, not having to say anymore.

'Tell him I don't have the time right now' we passed her desk.

'He's not taking no as an answer' she continued.

Of course. At times like this, the mayor wants to know all.

Pressing my lips together, I compromised, 'then tell him to come by at three and leave it at that'

'Yes sir' Baker left my side.

I reached for my door knob, hoping to escape the chaos of these requests requiring my attention. But, not expectedly, I find Garrett waiting in my office.

'What is it now Garrett?' I didn't bother greet him, heading straight for my desk.

'I'm sorry to hear about the vandalising' he started, his face sincere.

'Thanks for the concern' I placed my briefcase down and sat on my chair.

Seeing my stare, Garrett moved onto to why he was here. 'The media ain't letting go their demands and clearly this isn't improving, rumours are spreading like a virus'

'Your point?' I want to cut to the chase.

'We need to make a move, the new program to improve our police force isn't enough, I mean we need to cut the cake' he adjusted his glasses.

I sigh deeply. I knew this would come eventually and I can see where Garrett was pointing this to. I really don't want to do this, but to ensure my family is kept safe, I have to pull out the big guns.

Burning my gaze into my desk, I gave the permission, 'Alright...pull Danny off'

'And Erin?' Garrett went on, knowing how much I hate to do this.

'Get a few assistant lawyers to surveillance Erin's work. Make sure they are reliable so the public can be assured that there is no set up behind this' I ordered.

Garrett decided to fall silent, knowing the next question was the one I've heard a thousands times.

'I'll do a press conference to notify the public of our doing, but get a detective on the phone. I want to hunt down those who violated my house'

'Got it boss' Garrett understood and left the room.

This keeps getting better and better.

Danny POV

Clicking the mouse on the computer, I dig into files on latest reported stolen goods within New York. Hearing about this group called 'sonus silenti' made me more determined to find out what's going on. For the sake of the kid, for the sake of every other child, for the sake of Joe. Roughly writing down dates and locations of the reported crimes, I begin to plot out the attacks on a map. This way, I can find pattern. And when there is a pattern, it often leads to the right direction.

Using a red marker, I cross spots in areas of midtown. It was wide ranged, but it all focused in midtown, making my search a lot closer. Thinking about what the kid said, he did mention something about the group being a bunch of kids. Giving it a shot, I grab the files of convicted children and read through their profiles. Majority of them were still in juvenile, others moved away or committed suicide.

Great.

Feeling stumped, I glanced over at my partner's desk. Still not here. Switching my eyes to my monitor, the time she was supposed to be here was over by ten minutes. Is Jackie still not coming? Grabbing my phone, I made the call. Preferring this than working on a blunt case.

'Danny hey' Jackie answered, her voice hinted tiredness.

'Hey partner, you comin' to work today?' I sketched my pen on a notepad.

'Um...sorry, I can't. Today I'm pinned with errands. It's a must do'

'Thats ok, I was just checking' I click my pen, feeling bored without company.

'How's the investigation? You get anything?'

'Somewhat. I've managed to get the kid to open up. Apparently there is some youngster gang called sonus silenti, the younger brother was involved with them...' I pause, old memories flooding in, 'you know, this case kinda reminds me... -'

'The whole Joe thing again' she finished my sentence.

'Yeah'

'You can't let it get to ya Danny' she supported.

'I know, it's just...kids don't deserve to go through that stuff. It's a bad place to be'

'There will be always tough cases like that, guaranteed. The beauty of it though is we are there to help and put a stop to it before all hell breaks loss'

'True, thanks for reminding me' I felt grateful to know someone like Jackie.

'I should be back tomorrow to help with the case, as along the family doesn't sneak up anymore surprises'

Beep.

'Look, I better go. I've got someone calling' I tell Jackie.

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow'

'See ya' I ended the call and picked up the other, 'hello'

'Detective Reagan' Baker responded.

'Ah Baker, can I help you with something?' I picked up my tone to sound professional.

'I'm afraid not, instead I have some bad news for you. You have been pulled from the Reagan and Heston case'

'What?' I sat up straight.

'Commissioner Reagan orders for you to no longer be involved with the case due to public discrimination' she explained.

'You got to be kidding' I roll back into my chair, anger slowly surging through my veins.

'I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do for the time being. Right now, I have to go'

'Thanks for letting me know Baker. One quick question though, who's head of the investigation now?' I was eager as to who dad put in my place.

'Detective Sanders'

'Ok, thanks, goodbye' I hang up.

Now my blood boiled. I have been kicked off the one case I was truly passionate about. What the hell was dad thinking!? Hearing it from Baker made me so mad that I ended up kicking my desk. I bet Sanders received the news right before I did. GOD DAMMIT! This was our fight, not someone else's. Stupid public, stupid people! Who do they think they are? I know our family house was smashed last night but it shouldn't change a thing!

Breathing out, I grab my stuff and take a leave. All I have to turn to was my other case now. Or is dad going to take me off that one too? because it might be suspicious and similar to Joe's case? Walking out into the cold air, I gritted my teeth. This is bullshit.

Delilah POV

I couldn't contain my smile. Seeing him yesterday was the most magical moment of my life. He was definitely more handsome in real life, no photo can truly capture his essence. It made my heart beat with a love drug.

Closing my eyes, I replay the entire scene again and again in my head. Him pulling out a gun, calling orders, chasing after the crook...A true hero. Although the plan didn't go the way I wanted it to. My original idea was to wait by a corner of a building until he was in close range. Then pretending to be in a rush, I would smack bang into him, his beautiful strong arms forced to catch me. Instead, a bastard came up to me and attacked. But hey, I managed to get him to hold me and have another excuse to see him again. Win, win.

Heading into the florist shop, I walk through aisles of displays, wondering which one would suit my love for him. Pink? Red? White maybe? Hmmm, this might be harder than it looks. Thinking I go looking for another shop, I stumble upon the most perfect flowers. Orange. Yes, orange! It represents my warmth for him and it's not too obvious that I have feelings him. Well, that's what I think.

Calling the shopkeeper, I order one bunch of white orchids for officer Renzulli and the orange lilies for my darling Jamie. Using my savings from working at the supermarket, it didn't matter I was wasting my money on floral plants. It was for a good cause.

Leaving the store, I quickly made a pit stop at the news agent to buy some cards. Finally, having everything I need, I drove home and set the flowers on my small dining table. Finding a pen, I pull out the cards from the shopping bag and thought carefully on how I'm going to write this.

In a matter of minutes, I finished Renzulli's first and then moved onto Jamie's. Using a scrap piece of paper, I write several drafts to see what best suits the occasion. Picking my most best, I begin to write in his card.

_To Officer Jamie Reagan,_

_I can't simply thank you enough for saving my life that fateful day. I hope you take these flowers as a token of my gratefulness and the life still blooming within me. You make one of the best heroes._

_Thank you,_

_Delilah._

Feeling my skin blushing, nerves tingle throughout my body. I've never done anything like this, but hopefully, everything goes my way. Sealing the cards into their envelopes, I check the clock. 4:30pm. In another half an hour, Jamie should finish his shift. How do I know? Well, I sat outside on the same bench out the front of precinct 12. Seeing Jamie arriving at eleven, I asked the receptionist at the department. I made it look innocent, only wanting to know when he finished so I can deliver my gifts personally.

Shaking my mind from the images of him again, I decided to get ready. Slipping into a nice floral dress to match the flowers and putting on red lipstick, I gave myself a twirl in the mirror. Feeling pleased and excited, I grab the gifts and made my way back to the police department. After a short drive, I get out of my car and walked the rest of the way.

Almost reaching the department, I did the unthinkable. Stubbing my toe, my entire body was thrown off balance. With the gifts in my hands weighing me down, I couldn't recover and fell down onto the pavement. The flowers smacked the ground hard, some of the them even escaped out of the wrapping. But what's even worse was Jamie's card. It flew out and landed in a puddle. The paper soaked up the water quickly, the ink running.

I wanted to sit there and cry, all of my effort was ruined. Pulling myself together, I wipe away a small tear and try to gather what's left.

'You need some help there?' A voice asked.

Whipping my head up, my eyes came into contact with beautiful blue eyes.

'Jamie' I mumbled, shocked to find him standing there.

'Delilah' he realised, 'here, let me help you'

Bending down, he assisted in putting the flowers back into the wrapping. OMG! He remembered my name!

'I'm guessing these are our rewards?' He guessed, extending out a hand.

'Um...yeah' I took his hand but hid my face.

He pulled me up and we stood there together, Jamie's flowers in my grasp while he held Renzulli's flowers.

'This is yours' I felt embarrassed that this is awkward.

Trading flowers, Jamie smiled down at me. 'These are really nice, thank you'

'I'm..gl-glad you like them' I blushed.

'Come on, I'll escort you so you can give Renzulli's gift' he shifted his arm out.

Glimpsing at him, he looked like he really meant it. He was trying to make it up to me. It made weak in the knees. So accepting his offer, I weave my arm through his and we made our way back to the department. Walking alongside, I couldn't believe my luck.

Jamie POV

The flowers sat in the passenger seat, the sun glowing off the bright orange colour. Driving home, I felt positive. I helped out a poor woman who was trying to a nice thing for me. I could tell she was embarrassed and ashamed, I couldn't let her feel like an idiot. So I escorted her back to her car, making small talk on the way. It made her smile and that's what I like to give to people. Something to smile about.

Pulling up in my driveway, I get out and gently grab the flowers. Thankfully, my side didn't hurt as much anymore. Another good sign.

'Got yourself a girlfriend huh?'

Snapping my gaze around, I see Danny by the door.

'How long you have been here?' I closed the door and walked over.

'A few minutes' he kicked off the wall, waiting for me to open the front door.

'What brings you here Danny?' I gave him a shady look.

He always has a reason.

'Oh come on, can't a brother visit his little brother?' Danny spread out his arms to prove a point.

'Not unless he has something to pester me about' I opened the door.

'Oh ha-ha' Danny sarcastically said, closing the door behind us, 'you didn't answer my question though'

'Its not a girlfriend Danny, more like appreciation for what I do' I place the flowers down on the counter.

Danny rests his arms on the bench, 'I think it's because your a single cop who is young and handsome, girls just can't resist you'

'You know where the door is' I nodded towards the hall, when really I'm telling him to shut up.

'Admit it, even though you pretend to resent me, I still have a lot of influence on you' Danny smirked.

I grabbed us a beer and place his it in front of him, 'well I have to put up with you, don't I?'

'I ain't that bad' I opened it and took a good drink.

'You still didn't answer my question' I tip the head of my beer at him.

Danny's fingers twirl the drink around in circles, the atmosphere immediately dropping to seriousness. 'Dad kicked me off the case'

'Your joking' I was stunned.

'Yeah, Sanders takes over now. Even got a call from Erin, she's got lawyers watching her like a hawk. If you ask me, this case has gone ridiculous' Danny played with the beer lid.

'Still, it shouldn't change a thing' I didn't think this should affect the case.

'That's not the real reason why I am here though' he took a sip before looking me in the eye, 'you gonna testify?'

My neutral look slipped into a frown, I knew Danny would be up himself about this. It's either a pat on the back or criticism for everything I do. It's always what he thinks is the right thing.

'I don't know'

'Jamie -'

'Danny, you know this is my choice' I calmly interjected.

'I know but listen, I want this as much as you do. God, do you so much as know who is the defendant? Freaking Sydney, your ex. Ever since this case emerged, I knew it was bad from the start. These guys played us like idiots and there's no doubt that's what they'll bring to the table' Danny straightened, jabbing his finger against the bench.

'So what? You think it's ok for you to harass me into talking about what they did to me? You don't even know what happened until the last god damn minute. Why this is a problem to you?'

'This is a problem to me because they hurt you Jamie! They took you away, they smashed you like you were their play doll. This killed everyone at home, we couldn't even look at each other at Sunday dinner for crying out loud! I'm being this uptight to protect you, why can't you see that!?' Danny grew annoyed.

_Why can't I see that?_ Does Danny really think I'm that stubborn and naive? Does he think I don't care about everyone else? He doesn't understand, he understands nothing.

'How would you feel if you watch them drag out someone completely helpless, only know they come back as what you feared? With blood everywhere and screaming in pain? How would you feel? Huh? I watched them attack us, I felt the spikes digging into my back, hell I even thought Natalie was dead! Yet all you can give me is shit! I wanted to KILL myself Danny! Have you ever felt like that? Trapped, alone, abused?! Of course you haven't, you got it all too fucken good, always has been. But look at me, I was nothing and sure as hell they made feel stupid to be calling myself as a Reagan!' I yelled, my entire body shaking, tears escaping.

Danny was completely taken back. His face was blank, pale. He's never seen me like this and yet this is how much he doesn't know about me. Walking around the counter, he tried to reach out.

'Ja-'

'Get out' I pointed, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

Danny froze.

'Get out!' I shouted.

Backing off, Danny now felt guilty. He didn't know what to do other than to take my words. Grabbing his keys, he left without saying another word. Waiting for the door to close, I slid my back down against the fridge. My body was on fire with emotions. The doctor told me specifically to try and take it easy or I might have another panic attack. So I tried to calm down. Breathing in and out as more tears fell, the pain started to ease down. I hate this.


End file.
